


Morning Star

by Awkward1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Good morning Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward1/pseuds/Awkward1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is but a morning star. ~Henry David Thoreau, Walden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southernsamifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernsamifer/gifts).



> This is for Chloe :)

                The alarm blares in the early morning hours.  Lucifer attempts to reach over and slap it off, but a heavy arm rests across his chest, blocking his range of movement.  Turning his head to the side, he touches his lips to Sam’s forehead, before nudging him away.  He quickly turns off the alarm.  Sam, who sleeps curled around Lucifer like a giant puppy, reaches to pull him back against his chest. 

                “Stay,” he mumbles, still half asleep, against Lucifer’s ear.

                “I can’t,” Lucifer answers back, voice thick with sleep and regret.

                “Please,” Sam asks again.  His eyes are still closed, long brown hair covering half of his face relaxed, still mostly asleep, he looks peaceful.

                Lucifer rolls onto his side, fully facing Sam. He lifts one arm up and rests his palm against Sam’s stubbled cheek, “You know I would stay if I could.”

                Sam squints one hazel eye open, taking in Lucifer’s sleep mussed hair in the gray, early morning light.

                “Lucifer, you’re the boss.  You make the rules.”

                Lucifer smiles at Sam scowling expression.

                “The sun is but a morning star.” he says softly before pressing his mouth against Sam’s.  Lingering, tongue sliding slowly against Sam’s as he trails his fingers up Sam’s neck and tangles his hand in his hair.

                Sam moans unhappily as Lucifer pulls away.       

                “I really do have to go.” Lucifer says regretfully.  He stands and walks across the room to the bathroom doorway, turning to look more time at Sam’s form sprawled across the bed.  He is already back to sleep.  Lucifer’s eyes soften and a slight smile plays across his mouth before he walks into the bathroom.  A few moments later, the sounds of the shower leak through the open door along with a cloud of steam.

                After he walks back into the bedroom 20 minutes later, he dresses quickly.  The rising sun is sending golden beams of light through the east-facing windows, where they play across the floor to the bed, illuminating Sam’s skin, turning it a dark golden color.  Lucifer looks over at Sam one last time before leaving.  Unable to walk out without turning back, pacing over to the bed and leaning across, sliding his mouth against Sam’s once more.

                “I love you,” Sam mutters sleepily, turning his face against the pillow.

                “Ditto,” whispers Lucifer, before he turns and leaves.   


End file.
